<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by FernStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695835">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone'>FernStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone is Dead, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, On the Run</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper nodded, leaning into the Russian woman. Natasha put her arm around her and pulled her close. "How long will it be like this?"</p><p>"I don't know," Natasha murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair. "You might be safe if hidden, like Clint's family. They won't actively hunt you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 13 - Combat. Own prompt, on the run</p><p>Uhhh i highkey forgot the prompt was combat until the very end OOPS. Anyways im not sold on this ive got much better wip Blackpepper fics but ahd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain America was gone. The Hulk was incapacitated. Thor had disappeared.</p><p>Ironman, Tony Stark, was dead.</p><p>Pepper Potts didn't even have time to mourn her best friend's death as she was dragged through the sewers and out into a world of hiding, hand in hand with the Russian spy that was one of the few survivors of the avengers. It was in some way a blessing they had underestimated Natasha, sending only a small hit squad after her, and hadn't expected her to have company.</p><p>But Pepper thought maybe it would have been better if they had died with all the others, died when a threat so beyond their capability had ended. She didn't remember when they'd last been in civilisation. After all they were on the run from the very people who ran the society. No one had expected the country itself, the puppet government put in place by things far more powerful than them, to turn against the avengers.</p><p>Now almost all of them were dead.</p><p>"Clint made it out," Natasha announced as she went to sit beside Pepper where she poked the small fire they'd made. She shoved the telecommunication in one of the bags. "His family is safe and he's on the run like us."</p><p>Pepper nodded, leaning into the Russian woman. Natasha put her arm around her and pulled her close. "How long will it be like this?"</p><p>"I don't know," Natasha murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair. "You might be safe if hidden, like Clint's family. They won't actively hunt you."</p><p>"Then I'd have to leave you."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Pepper frowned lightly, and shook her head. "That's not happening. I just lost my closest friend, I'm not going to lose my partner too. The conditions are bearable... And I've been in much worse before because of Tony."</p><p>"You've not been kidnapped this time," Natasha laughed lightly. "This is much better, right?"</p><p>Pepper nodded with a hum. "Certainly easy with you here. You're a survivor, you'll get us through."</p><p>"So are you," Natasha responded. Pepper gave her an incredulous stare. "Don't give me that look, your one of the strongest women I know. Most wouldn't have stuck around with Stark for so long. Or even considered dating me."</p><p>“Hmm, true, I don’t know myself how I put up with him,” Pepper laughed lightly, wistful smile crossing her lips. Tony really had been a handful. She missed his insufferable smile and ridiculous wit already. </p><p>“Neither,” Natasha made a face even as she leaned comfortingly into Pepper’s side. “I could barely put up with working as his assistant for a short period of time. How did you do it for so long?”</p><p>“I almost quit multiple times,” Pepper shrugged, realising that she was trying to both distract her and help her deal with the far too fresh guilt. “Become CEO of Stark Industries made things easier, really. Kept our friendship intact.”</p><p>“When he wasn’t being an ass.”</p><p>“He was that all the time,” Pepper smiled, wiping her eyes and resting her head on top of the smaller woman’s. She hesitated before she spoke again. “I miss him.”</p><p>“I know,” Natasha turned her head to press a gentle kiss against Pepper’s cheek. “I miss them all. But we have to keep going. That’s what they’d want.”</p><p>“I know,” Pepper sighed. “But how? They’re after us and we have no one else to go to.”</p><p>“We’ll meet up with Clint.”</p><p>“And you’ll get us the whole way? You’re trained, Natasha, and I’m not. I won’t be of any help.”</p><p>Natasha took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers. “I’ll teach you.”</p><p>“Teach me what?”</p><p>“How to fight, how to survive. We’ll get through this, together.”</p><p>Pepper nodded. “Together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>